


Dismantle, Repair

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is a sexbot, F/M, Robot/human sex, Smut, and I had no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia discovers that Equius built her very differently during a tune-up. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismantle, Repair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write this pairing very often... And I apologize having ripped off half a dozen Portal fanfics with this... Anyway, read it.

The door to Equius's workshop swung open, and it was the last person he expected to see. 

Aradia looked just like the day he had built her; frozen in stasis, gleaming, metallic, a cold beauty. Her right arm hung limply at her side, her left was clutched to her chest as if to protect herself. But she still glared at him, her expression defensive.

"Fix it." she demanded.

Equius got up from his workbench and grabbed his toolkit in preparation. "Sit down, Aradia. There's no need to hurry. I would offer you refreshments, but I see-"

"I just need a tune-up. I don't need you to fawn over me like a schoolgirl." Aradia said. 

She sat down cross-legged on the ground, Equius behind her, and he opened up the panel built into her back, revealing a tangled mess of multicolored wires and cables that made sense to only him. He spotted the problem right away. It would be a simple manner of fixing the wires that had short-circuited. He had already begun the job when his fingers brushed against a cluster of circuits that he had long since forgotten, ones that he shouldn't even have installed in the first place. 

"Nngh," Aradia moaned, arching her back against his touch. Then she was instantly suspicious. 

"What exactly did you put in me?" she asked, jerking her thumb backwards. Her fingers were trembling. 

"I really shouldn't have-" Equius started.

"No. Tell me." Aradia said.

"They're pleasure receptors. I can take them out if you want." Equius said. He was already starting to sweat a bit from tension when Aradia held out a hand to stop him. 

"No. Leave them in." she said. "It's been a long time since I've felt... anything, at all."

The desperation in her voice made Equius brush his hand against the pleasure receptors, more deliberately this time. Aradia moaned louder, pressing back against his hand, inviting him to touch her. He stimulated them even more, giving Aradia the attention that only he knew how to do. 

Aradia cried out, pressing back against him, and her body pressed against a very hard erection. She must have noticed this, because she turned around, fixing him with a deliberate stare. However, this time it wasn't one of anger, but of lust. 

She literally tore his pants off of his body, leaving only rags behind, and slowly and deliberately stroked his bulge, her hand working its way up and down the hardened flesh. 

"B-bucket!" Equius choked out, and Aradia quickly grabbed one that was sticking out of a pile of robot parts. He groaned under his breath, spilling his slurry into the bucket, and leaned against the workbench, exhausted. After a while, Equius spoke up. 

"Do you still need a tune-up?"

Aradia leaned her head against his arm, nuzzling up against his neck. "Maybe later." she said as she began to power down.


End file.
